1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a chemical processing system, and more particularly, for processing of ultra-pure chemicals from a drum or tank, and with the use of reactive gases, to form the ultra-pure chemicals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present day chemicals used in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices have particle levels that exceed 50 particles per milliliter &gt;0.5 um, and have dissolved impurities that exceed 250 ppb. Chemical manufacturers are working to improve these specifications through the use of additional filtration, improved delivery hardware and more stringent purification methods. The chemical manufacturers are upgrading their deionized water systems since the chemical manufacturers add water to the chemicals to adjust composition or use water to manufacture the basic chemical.
In addition, the chemical manufacturers are placing great emphasis on cleaning the containers that will ultimately hold the product, whether the containers are one gallon bottles or 55-gallon drums. The short comings of this approach is that there is ample opportunity to pick up micro-contamination during this extensive manufacturing, storage, packaging and distribution process.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art for the commonly used cleaning. chemicals such as HF, HCL, NHOH and H.sub.2 SO.sub.4, as there is an alternative path which leads to ultra-pure chemicals. This path will be described in the following paragraph. Peroxide (H.sub.2 O.sub.2) is notably missing from this list of chemicals and the belief is that ozone (O.sub.3) can be substituted for its use to further eliminate sources of metal contamination.